In a prior art laser machine, it takes a relatively long time to activate and deactivate its laser oscillator. Thus, a laser machine is usually kept in a state where its laser oscillation can be started immediately even at a time when no processing operation is done (standby time) such as an operation break time and an operation preparation time (e.g. Patent Documents 1 and 2 listed below).